


wouldn’t it be loverly

by dreamfessayo



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Oneshot, didnt proofread lmfao, how do u tag, lisa too, sayo girl liker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfessayo/pseuds/dreamfessayo
Summary: Something is distracting Sayo. That something happens to be a big fat crush on Lisa Imai.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Kudos: 25





	wouldn’t it be loverly

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao first fic i like girls so does sayo and lisa

Curly, ginger hair.  
Curved, catlike lips.  
Large, green eyes.  
It was almost as if a goddess appeared right before Sayo’s eyes.

Lisa Imai had… a strong presence whenever she walked in a room. She was the mood maker of Roselia, always bringing in energy during rehearsals.  
But today was strange. Today… emotions were coming up.  
Sayo couldn’t focus. Who could ever focus when their thoughts are flooded by their bandmate? But there was this… overwhelming sense of… what was the word?  
Ah, that’s right. Love.  
Sayo was in love with Lisa! In love with a girl! The strangest feeling in the world!  
But this love… too distracting. It distracted Sayo from her music. Hitting a G# when it’s supposed to be a smooth G, getting the fingerings wrong for a D. Novice mistakes for the guitarist of Roselia!  
But… Lisa was just across the room. Together… in one room…  
Mistakes don’t matter when Lisa’s here. Her voice comforts Sayo.

“Sayo? You seem distracted. I’ve never seen you so… off before!”  
That voice. Smooth like honey. How it would be so easy for Sayo to lean in and…  
“Don’t worry, Imai-san. It’s just… wrong tuning. I’ll get it fixed.”  
Ah. There she goes. Her little smile as she goes back to her gorgeous bass. Beautiful like Lisa. But unfortunately… Sayo missed her chance.

Oh no! Could that have been her only chance? Would she have to transfer to Haneoka just to be able to see Lisa during the day? No! Sayo is a mature, cool girl. She will simply have to wait until rehearsal is done. Which is in… two hours. Perfect.

One hour left. Sayo has covered up her previous mistakes by playing through the set list perfectly. Now there’s a break, leaving Sayo with Lisa in the band room. Time to strike.

“Sayo~ I have some leftover cookies. Would you like some?” Lisa called from the opposite end of the room, near all of the instrument cases.  
“Yes, I would. Thank you, Imai-san.” Sayo said coolly. She was polishing her guitar, not looking up at Lisa as the other girl sashayed towards Sayo.  
“I’ll just place these here,” Lisa said. Placing the cookies next to the legs of Sayo’s chair. The gyaru girl pulled up a chair and sat next to Sayo.  
“Imai-san… the break is over in 7 minutes.”  
“I know… but I was wondering, you blamed your mistakes on wrong tuning, right? But I haven’t seen you tune your guitar through the rehearsal.”

Sayo went silent.

“If anything is bothering you, you can always tell me, you know.”  
Shit. Lisa knew what she was doing, alright.  
Through choking on her words, Sayo managed to get the following out:  
“...like you Imai-san… really distracting… I like girls… especially you…”

Lisa giggled and Sayo went stiff. What if she doesn’t like women? What if she likes someone else? Lisa took a deep breath and said,  
“Wanna get some food sometime? I’m free tomorrow at 8.”

Score!

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT RHE FUCK THIS IS PROBABLY OVERDONE UMM :laughingcryingemoji:


End file.
